Don't Ask Questions
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: ONESHOT Sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed or to demand an explanation when things don't make sense. T for references of drinking. Rated PG-13 on the safe side, G on the slack side.


**A/N: This is an extended version of the oneshot drabble included in Do and Don't. (It's chapter one.) It is not necessary to read the oneshot before reading this story.**

Don't Ask Questions

All talk in the Kaiba Corporation lobby dropped to hoarse whispers or silence when he entered the area. Employees who were 'talking' with the help desk women quickly disappeared as they rushed off to their assigned work stations. People who did not work for the company glanced at him as they waited around the lobby for their appointments or for a message to be passed along. When he spared a glance in their directions they averted their eyes. As this was a common occurrence when he used the front door, he ignored the second of the warning signs.

After crossing the lobby he entered the elevator that led to the top floor where his office was located. As the door dinged shut a small ache returned to his head. That morning he had awoken with a piercing migraine. Figuring the late nights had started to affect him, he swallowed some pain killers and ignored the first warning sign. As the elevator crawled to the top level, he correctly guessed he should have read the label before taking the pain killers. Obviously the pills were not long lasting.

He walked out the elevator and past his secretary's desk. It was empty when a black haired woman with green eyes should have been already hard at work as it was already the early afternoon. His secretary was rarely late and not known to take days off without reasonable notice. However, yesterday the woman had informed him that she would be picking up her 'adopted' daughter and grandmother and the plane may be late. For this reason he was not worried so he ignored the third sign warning sign as he started to work.

Twenty minutes later someone entered the room with the beep of a correctly entered pin announcing them. Prepared to demand an explanation for the tardiness although he knew the reason why, Kaiba glanced up from his computer screen. When he saw the person at the door had dark blue eyes instead of green and was male, he looked back at his screen. Because of this he missed the fourth warning sign, a smirk on the face of his younger brother. Mokuba rarely visited his brother in his office unless he had something important to tell him and in a normal situation the important thing would not make Mokuba smirk.

Hearing his brother's sneakers snuffle across the previously waxed floor, Kaiba continued to work until the sounds stopped in front of his desk.

"That was some party last night," Mokuba said with a yawn.

Knowing his brother was testing to see if he was paying attention, Kaiba nodded. If he made it seem like he wasn't paying attention, his brother would leave sooner.

"I'm surprised that I was even able to work today."

Kaiba nodded again as he tried to focus on his spreadsheet. A cell was filled with the ever annoying "#REF" suggesting that he had made a mistake somewhere in his entering of information.

"I think Jonouchi and Yugi have sick days today though. They sure drank a lot… Well Jonouchi did but it was fun spiking Yugi's drink. Makes me wish I turned 21 sooner."

Kaiba's ability to focus on his computer screen was hampered when he nodded so he just made an "I hear what you are saying and agree so hurry up and leave" noise.

Mokuba ignored the grunt and kept talking. "Takahashi would probably enjoy a party like that."

As a vocal noise could be used against him later, Kaiba nodded and typed another value into the cell to try to fix the unfixable error in his spreadsheet.

"It's too bad she doesn't come to the staff parties."

He nodded as he moved some values around. The error message was started to get on his nerves. Maybe it was a case of having a text cell accidentally placed in the equation? No. All his equations were using the correct cells. So what was the problem?

"She might go if you did but you're too busy for that, aren't you?"

Kaiba was silent as he tried the equation on a different file. It worked without a problem but when he copied and pasted the equations the error messages remained. He could always save it as a separate file but then that would mean more room taken up on his screen when he was looking for something that he needed quickly. Not that it would make the computer load any faster. He probably needed to go through and delete some things.

"We should have another one next week."

Kaiba almost asked what they should have but stopped himself. If he asked, Mokuba would know he was paying a slight bit of attention and then not leave him alone. Instead he nodded.

He saw Mokuba frown out of the corner of his eye. "But Takahashi still won't be able to come because Akiko and her grand-mom are coming here."

Kaiba nodded as he started the time-consuming task of re-entering all the data just to see what he had done wrong. He had just finished the first of the equations when the spreadsheet suddenly righted itself. It appeared he had told the computer to use cell A0 instead of A10. Well it was fixed now.

"You could ask that chick you were kissing last night I guess."

Any feeling of relief of not having to retype the lengthy spreadsheet vanished as Kaiba's mind processed Mokuba's sentence. Before he had a chance to recover and figure out if Mokuba was joking or not, his little brother asked, "Did you get her number?"

Figuring his brother was joking, Kaiba glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Mokuba was slightly smiling, as he knew the effect his sentence had on his brother but he didn't have the tell tale signs of joking. Mokuba seriously wanted to know if his brother had gotten some girl's number.

Mokuba's face fell from a smile to a wide eyed look of disappointment. "Don't tell me you didn't get her number!" Mokuba wailed. "How could you mess that up?"

Kaiba frowned. "Mokuba, I don't recall remember talking to any women yesterday— besides Takahashi," he hastily added in case said woman should enter and accuse him of something.

Mokuba frowned. "But you guys were out on the terrace for hours. We started to wonder if you two had died from alcohol poisoning or something. The manager of the bar even considered calling 911."

Kaiba thought back to the night before. He didn't remember going to a bar. In fact the only thing he clearly remembered was coming home to find a party already in progress. To be fair to Mokuba it was a small party. Only Yugi and his friends and one other person who he only got a glance at before he was attacked by his already hyper little brother. Because it was the teen's— Kaiba stopped himself. Mokuba was now 21. He wasn't a teen. He was an adult. The man had even cut his hair shorter to reinforce the fact. Because it was a party celebrating Mokuba's birthday he didn't kick the group out and even allowed himself to have two drinks. That was it. Nothing he wasn't able to handle without any undesired affects. Mokuba had to be playing with him. He had to be.

Glancing at his little brother Kaiba looked for any hints of Mokuba's poor acting. The boy— man— couldn't fake something of his magnitude without giving something away. However, Mokuba's eyes showed nothing but disbelief at his brother's memory. His stomach started to twist painfully as he said, "I had two drinks. That's not even close enough to give me a headache." He knew what he said was true but why did it feel like a lie? His head chose that moment to remember him of his headache with a painful throb.

Mokuba's eyes widened and Kaiba felt like he should have never given his little brother the new code to enter his office. His brother laughed nervously. "I guess you don't remember the drinking contest with Jonouchi, either then?"

Though his eyes narrowed, demanding an explanation, his mind was already at work trying to remember and guess at what had happened. He couldn't have allowed himself to be roped into such an obvious trap much less with the mutt… unless his drink contained more alcohol than he had intended. His eyes narrowed further as he considered the thought that his drink had been tapered with completely possible.

"Yugi wasn't the only one with a tapered drink," Kaiba said coldly. The nervous smile on Mokuba's face was more than enough proof and without any further action on Kaiba's part, Mokuba crumbled.

"It was Jonouchi's idea! The staff were supposed to add only a little more alcohol than you asked for but they only had Vodka so they added that instead. And then Jonouchi challenged you to a drinking contest but we were out of drinks so we went to the nearby bar— You won of course." Mokuba laughed nervously again and waited for his brother's reaction.

Well, Kaiba thought. At least he knew who to kill now.


End file.
